<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm a Believer by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835062">I'm a Believer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, Clint is a Disaster, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Lucky the pizza dog - Freeform, M/M, Shameless Shrek references, and Bucky loves it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint finds himself in a bit of a bind until he is rescued by a mysterious stranger. Unfortunately, said stranger has never watched Shrek. Fortunately, he does like pizza. Thus begins a tale of romance, adventure, pizza, and an exasperated Natasha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm a Believer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, thought Clint. This looked bad. By bad Clint meant he was currently tied to a chair surrounded by five buff angry Russian dudes. Clint sighed to himself. After exhausting all other options, he was starting to think he needed to dislocate his thumbs in order to get free. It was just such a pain (pun intended.) Yes, the dislocation itself hurt but what was worse was that Natasha always yelled at him when she learned what he did. He hated when Natasha yelled at him for doing something dumb, and unfortunately this happened distressingly frequently.</p>
<p>He was about to bite the bullet when there came a crash in the other room and a couple of thumps. Maybe the cavalry arrived! He didn’t know who the cavalry would be though, since most of the Avengers were on a mission and Kate was in LA living her best life. Suddenly a figure burst through the doors and in a couple of quick motions and a few jaw-dropping minutes he had incapacitated all of the men. </p>
<p>Clint sat there stunned and just a bit turned on. “Thanks man!” he exclaimed, when he finally got his voice back.Then he paused and said more cautiously, “I mean, I say thank you because I am optimistic that you’re here to free me and not because you’re also mad at me for some reason?” </p>
<p>The figure turned toward him with a look caught between amusement, confusion, and exasperation. Unfortunately, this was a look Clint got a lot. He seemed kind of familiar but Clint couldn’t quite place him. It’s possible that he slept with him at some point; Clint doesn’t really keep track of every hot buff dude that he meets. Clint tilted his head and squinted, trying to place him. His mystery savior had a hood shadowing his face and a long sleeve shirt that looked close to bursting. Mmm with those biceps and abs the likelihood that Clint slept with him grew. </p>
<p>When the man finally spoke it came out as little more than a gruff rasp, as if he wasn’t used to speaking out loud. “Do you have a habit of being freed by people who are more angry at you than the previous people who were capturing you?" The man asked. “Well, first off I resent the implication that this has happened more than one time,” Clint protested. After the man simply raised an eyebrow Clint sheepishly confessed, “But yes that might’ve happened a couple of times.” </p>
<p>The man’s look of amusement grew and he asked incredulously, “How are you still alive?” Clint shrugged, before wincing at his stiff shoulders. He was still tied up after all. “Dumb luck?” he mused. With a shake up his head the guy quickly cut Clint free in a series of movements Clint couldn’t even follow. Okay, this guy must be enhanced somehow. Shaking the blood back into his limbs Clint nodded, “Thanks dude." Then a grin spread across his face. "Now please, I would’st look upon the face of my rescuer," he stated with a tone he hoped sounded royal. (Whatever "royal" sounds like.) </p>
<p>After receiving a blank stare in response Clint sighed dejectedly. “I hate when people don’t catch my references,” he bemoaned. After another beat the man asked tentatively, “What was the reference?” Brightening up Clint exclaimed, “It's only from Shrek, one of the best movies of all time! Wanna watch it?” Clint decided to himself that he could get used to the guys looks of bemusement when he speaks. </p>
<p>You don’t even know who I am,” the guy pointed out. Clint shrugged. “I know you just saved me from having to dislocate my thumbs again and I know you’re not here to kill or kidnap me since you would have done so already. Since some of my friendships began with attempts to kill or kidnap me, this is encounter is actually going really well for me.” Now that he was free, Clint was brimming with energy and began hopping lightly on his feet as he continued to speak cheerfully. "I'm Clint by the way! What's your name?" </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>The Winter Soldier-he didn’t know what else to call himself-blinked slowly. This man (Clint Barton: Avenger and archer, the dossier sealed in his memory told him) seemed to have no sense of life preservation whatsoever. And unless he was a phenomenally good actor, he didn’t know who stood before him. </p>
<p>An internal debate raged inside his already tangled head. <i>What are you doing? We can't go with him!<i> one part of him exclaimed frantically. He had named this part of his head Piglet after he stumbled upon the Winnie the Pooh stories and recalled reading them as child. It was quite fitting; their personalities were a perfect match. </i></i></p>
<p>Captain America was searching for him and Barton worked alongside him. This could end in disaster. Or. Or. <i> Perhaps the last place the captain would think to look is with one of his own compatriots, <i> the part he called Owl mused. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> He is nice and he is funny. I want to spend more time with him, <i> Winnie the Pooh chimed in. </i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>The Winter Soldier had been in New York City for about a month, staying low to the ground and trying to reclaim his identity. But when he saw Barton get kidnapped, he couldn’t stop himself from following the Russians. Now as he stood frozen in front of Barton, with a lively debate tumbling through his head, he made a decision and lowered his hood. </p>
<p>“You can call me James,” he said slowly, testing the name on his tongue. Barton’s returning grin was nearly blinding. "Nice to meet you Jame!" Stretching, the archer casually kicked one of the bodies laying cold on the ground. “Now I don’t know about you, but I could kill for some pizza.” Allowing a tiny smile to crack open his face, the action feeling utterly foreign to him, The Winter Soldier-no, James- replied, “Lead the way.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>